Purikuma
Purikuma (プリクマー) is an utaite known for his somewhat deep, energetic and strong voice, although he can also sing in softer tones, as seen in his Cantarella duet with Yamai. He also often sings in a higher pitch. He likes to fill instrumental parts with adding interjections, such as shout outs as seen in his Nibyoukan cover, and sometimes adds clapping, as seen in his Poker Face cover. He has been active since 2007 and has collaborated with many famous utaite, including Piko, Pokota and Yamai. Purikuma is also a mixer. Some of his more famous collaborations in which he mixed and sang include Smiling ＊Re:Member ver. and Bad End Night with amu, Wotamin, 96Neko, Nobunaga, Cocolu, and Pokota. Affiliations and collaboration projects #Starry Sky (Released on May 09, 2010) Collaboration bases *POK-KUMA - Pokota and Purikuma collaboration base List of covered songs -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Christmas Nankairanai" (I don't need Christmas) (2010.12.18) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Chocolate and Heresy) (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.01) # "Symphony" (2011.02.17) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.03.17) # "Like @ Angel" (2011.04.28) # "One-Way Route" (2011.05.03) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Matryoshka" feat. Purikuma and Pokota (2011.07.20) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama ED) feat. Purikuma, Pokota, Beeeeige, Shinshakaijin, amu, and recog (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.20) # "LOVELESS×××" feat.Purikuma, Soraru, and Nobunaga (2011.08.29) # "LOVELESS×××" -Remix- feat.Purikuma, Soraru, and Nobunaga (2011.08.31) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.31) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.21) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.27) # "Doku Ringo To Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple And Cinderella) (2011.10.04) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.11) # "PONPONPON" feat. Purikuma and Miyasako (2011.12.14) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2012.01.03) # "Nibyoukan" (Two-Second Interval) (2012.01.21) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.02) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life-cheating Game) (2012.02.15) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Purikuma, Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu (2012.03.12) # "Toushika Records" (Investor Record) (2012.03.19) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Affairs of the World of Leaves) feat. Purikuma and Pokota (2012.04.13) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.25) # "Arigatou" feat. Purikuma and Keisen (2012.04.30) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.10) # "Chou Nico Nico Douga" (2012.07.29) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.14) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Purikuma, MidoriInu. and un:c (2012.09.28)}} Discography Gallery TriviaBlog Profile *His hometown is Osaka. *His blood type is A. *His hobbies are reading, games and music. He also collects Manga and CDs. *The first thing he does when he gets home is turn the PC on. *He sleeps an average of 2 to 6 hours a day. *His favorite foods are meat and Darvish and he hates vegetables. *His favorite male talent is Masaharu Fukuyama, and favorite artist is Gackt. *His favorite magazine is JUMP and favorite books are books by Sidney Sheldon. *His favorite movie is Leon. *His favorite brands are 5351, Tornado Mart and Bloody Mary. *His favorite cars are Altezza, Impreza and Viper. *His favorite animal is the Miniature Dachshund. *His favorite colors are black and white. *If he won the lottery, he would save the money he earned. External links *old Blog *Blog *Twitter *mixi References Category:NND Male Utaite